


attraverso i loro occhi

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Temporary Character Death, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Keane (The Old Guard), Immortality, Immortals, Kink Meme, M/M, Mentioned Steven Merrick, Mortality, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Team as Family, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: The team starts dreaming of a new immortal, and then that immortal shows up on their doorstep the same day.Joe is not happy about it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Keane (The Old Guard) & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	attraverso i loro occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like everyone else I've fallen in love with The Old Guard and I'm gonna fill this prompt from the kink meme because I cannot resist angst
> 
> Also this might not be my best work I just really wanted to get this out

The last thing he remembered was that Crusader guy taking a gun to the mouth. Bright red blood and brain matter staining pretty pale skin and streaked all across the linoleum while his boyfriend loomed over the body, muttering something in Arabic until the other one came gasping back to life. 

The last thing he remembered was Crusader guy's boyfriend furiously flipping Keane over his shoulder and using his thighs to choke him out before a second grenade went off, smoke and grit and rubble making him cough and choke until he felt no more room for even a sliver of breath.

But now, Keane was in awe.

Because as death dragged him under, clawing at his neck and face and limbs, flashes of that Crusader he'd just killed flashed through his brain, images of him and his boyfriend and the woman Merrick had been so focused on dancing in front of his eyes, tantalizing him, drawing him in until Keane woke up with a raspy groan in the mess of the previous fire fight. 

As he forced himself to sit up, he coughed into his fist; all around him was carnage and gas lingered in his nostrils. Blood was metallic and heavy in the air. Bits and pieces of the Crusader's brains littered even his clothes and Keane wiped them off with disgust.

A burst of pain behind his eyes made Keane stumble- the Crusader appeared in his vision once again. He was holding hands with the other man, swinging their arms as they strolled through what looked like an overgrown field near a small cottage.

Fuck, he thought, snarling as the image disappearing, I need to find them.

Glass was sharp underfoot as he started making his way down to the lounge of the building. Police sirens and onlookers caught his ear as he went, but he slipped out the back door where he knew for a fact there were no cameras.

Never say Merrick wasn't good for sneaking around.

On the street, he immediately made a sharp left at the end of the block, leaving the pharmaceutical building behind him. Flashes of the Crusader and this time a man with a flask filtered his vision, accompanied by the new immortal girl. Her shirt was still bloody, three red bullet holes blooming in the white cotton that made Keane itch for his gun. Pain bloomed with each step he took but he ignored it in favor of darting between cars and jumping over fences. 

He'd find them. And when he did, he'd get some answers because he found he quite enjoyed the feeling of the Crusader's throat bobbing under his hand, the way his full lips quivered around the barrel of his gun just before he shot him. 

Keane doubted he'd get a second chance to see the Crusader's life fade from those stormy blue eyes and this was the perfect opportunity to go after him again. 

\----

Dinner was less of a family affair and more of a stilted, awkward powwow.

That in itself was fine. A few safehouse Copley provided for them were not big enough to enjoy a meal around the table and this time was no exception. Andy and Nile were sharing a now cold plate of fries, smiling at the photos of Nike's brother and mom she still had on her phone. Andy liked how Nike's smile lit up her face, how she laughed as she described something funny her brother did when they were children. Despite being thrown into this whole immortality thing, Andy was glad to see she was hanging it moderately well, all things considered. 

Just as Nile was about to show her another picture, however, Andy caught Nile freeze momentarily; her eyes widened, mouth hanging open mid-giggle and there was a crease of worry etched on her brow. 

"Nile?" Andy frowned, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "What's up?"

For a minute, they sat in silence, Nile gaping like a fish out of water until she managed to find the words.

"I-I keep-" Nile shook her head, "I keep seeing Nicky?"

Andy scrunched her nose, "But you shouldn't be seeing Nicky. You've met him."

Nile looked at her, something like fear in her eye, "No, it's like I'm seeing him through someone else's eyes."

Huh. Andy pursed her lips, leaning back in her seat. It wasn't odd to have more than one new immortal appear at a time- Nicky and Joe were an obvious example of that, but how new was the immortal if they were already seeing something half an hour after the whole Merrick situation?

Licking her lips, Andy swiped another fry, "You see anything else? Any distinctive traits?"

She watched as Nile tried to focus, blinking owlishly at the fries; she picked one up to chomp on as she pondered the vision. 

And then the phone rang, the door was slammed open and as Andy saw Booker's name flashing onscreen, a hysterical Joe was ushering Nicky inside, babbling in a string of Arabic and Italian that only they understood, locking the doors behind them.

Ugh. 

Andy ignored the phone, letting it go to voicemail as she watched Nicky trying to calm Joe down, but to no avail. Whatever they were discussing, Joe seemed adamant to basically scooping Nicky up and marching him to their shared room and keeping him there forever-

"Ladies, please," Andy barked, smirking at their shared surprised looks, "the shoe sale goes on all week what's got your guts in a twist?"

Joe was already yelling before Nicky could stop him, "I keep seeing Nicky, Andy! Why?!"

Andy held a hand up, sharing a look with Nile, "Joe, you gotta calm down a second. It's been a long day-"

"A long day?! My Nicolo was tortured and I'm seeing him again with a gun in his mouth-"

"Yusuf," Nicky's voice was almost lost, "come on-"

"You almost died, habibi, I'm not risking it again."

The finality in Joe's voice made Andy cringe. He was fuming, shoulders heaving and fists shaking despite Nicky slowly uncurling each finger and sliding his hand into Joe's. Briefly, she allowed herself to gag, pushing the memory of Nicky's brains on the clinical white floor in London. 

"I saw them kill you, Nick," Nile rose from her seat, "What- what if they're trying to kill all of us too?"

Andy frowned, feigning indifference as she popped another fry in her mouth, "If you're seeing things through their eyes, we need to get them here."

Joe groaned, "Andy please, you can't be saying this person is immortal too."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Joe, it's okay," Nicky's voice was still soft, "I'm still here. And I will always be with you."

Andy fake gagged, driving an uneasy laugh from Nile. If she was being honest, she understood where Joe was coming from: she hadn't been present for most of it, but seeing Nicky with the gun in his mouth made things rear up in the back of her mind, unease and a scratching desparation threatening to claw at her throat if she didn't do anything about it right this instant. Swirling a mush if fries in her mouth, she swallowed, considering their options.

"This person obviously had to be in Merrick's lab when we were if we're seeing Nicky from their point of view," Andy started, "Did you guys see anything else of interest?"

Nile fiddled with the end of her braid and Andy made a mental note to see if she could find some hair oil for her in the next town over, "I think I saw a watch? And a bomber jacket- purple, white and black."

Andy nodded, "Okay, anything else?"

Joe was about to open his mouth- from the looks of it he had a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue, stilled only by Nicky leaning into him, a weight of comfort at Joe's side- and then the doorbell to their safe house rang through the place, making everyone freeze. Joe already had a hand in his gun holster, Nile looming over her chair protectively as they all turned to glare at the door. 

"You expecting guests?" Nile asked.

Andy shook her head, "No. Hold on."

Quickly, Andy pulled her phone from her pocket, shooting Copley a quick text. 

She cursed as a second later, he confirmed he had nothing.

"Not Copley," Andy hissed, and the doorbell rang again. 

They waited with bated breath, so quiet they could hear a pin drop. Andy gripped the edge of the table until her hand shook and her knuckles were white and she was suddenly grateful that Nile was next to her at the ready. 

The doorbell stopped ringing as abruptly as it started, followed by a knock against the wood. 

And then Joe started cursing, a string of Arabic and Italian that Andy couldn't be bothered to follow as an eerily familiar voice a as muffled through the walls.

"Let me the fuck.in or I blow the lock off!" Keane's voice rang, angry and malicious with every bang of his fist, "I know you all are in there!"

Andy exchanged a look with Joe, who looked almost feral as he moved in front of Nicky; Nicky himself looked exasperated, but let it slide, his hand itching for his sword no doubt. Nile had her gun raised, her finger already on the trigger. 

"Nicky-" Andy started.

"I'm not leaving, Boss," Nicky was curt.

Okay then. Taking one last nite of her fries, she moved to stand- the chair screeched along the floor as she pushed it back, legs surprisingly sturdy as she marched herself towards the door; she gave Joe a firm nod, and he stepped back, although he still had that angry flash in his eye as Andy moved to unlock the door and let it swing open.

Keane stood in all his goony glory on their porch, fists shoved into his jacket pockets as he hunched in the frame. A snarl was on his face as he surveyed the scene.

"I see your little mouse made it out in one piece," Keane laughed. Nicky's grip on Joe's arm was the only thing keeping Joe from launching himself across the room.

"If we're seeing you, you saw us," Andy for straight to the point, "Get inside."

Keane snorted, "As if I want to hang around the likes of you. Cost me my paycheck."

Andy crossed her arms, "You wouldn't be here otherwise and we all know it. If you can play nice for a minute or two, we'll answer your questions and send you on your merry way."

Keane looked as if he was pondering it, eyes darting around, but he shrugged himself inside anyway. From the corner of her eye, Andy saw Nicky holding Joe's face between his hands, saying something low, distracting him as Keane plopped himself down across from Andy's chair. She felt his eyes on her as she ambled over to sit down herself.

When she went for another fry, she found they were cold. 

Great, she thought, wrinkling her nose, as if this couldn't get any better.

"Eyes over here, buddy," Nile demanded, and Andy looked up in time to see Keane drag his gaze away from the two lovebirds near the living room entrance.

"Kept seeing him," Keane grunted, "little rat bastard already got blood on my clothes. Don't need him in my head either."

Andy offered a mocking smile, "Well, we can assure you, the images will stop now. How did you find out?"

Keane shrugged, "I woke up after your other guy flipped me. Got caught in the explosion too."

"The first time always takes the longest to wake up from," Andy said, "Are you feeling any lingering pain? Discomfort?"

Keane raised an eyebrow at her as if to say "Are you serious?"

Ugh. Guess she was going to have to be not so discreet with this one.

"You're here with us because you're one of us now," Andy said coolly, "Whether or not you choose to stay is up to you but we are low in number-"

"I do not want this bastard here, Andy-"

"Yusuf, come with me-"

"Yeah, Yusuf," Keane sneered, "go with your little boyfriend-"

"But if you want to at least have some form of protection, that attitude won't fly here," Andy hissed, leaning forward, "You think your teasing is cute now, it won't be when you're between a rock and a hard place and I won't blame Joe if he decides to leave you behind."

The air was brittle, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Andy cocked her head, staring down Keane until something finally clicked and he averted his gaze, leaning back in his chair. She heard Nicky usher Joe into the other room, and Nile slowly lowered her gun, shoulders squared as she stared him down.

"Now," Andy sighed, "there's obviously going to be tension if you decide to stay."

Keane shrugged.

That was fine. Andy could work with silence.

"I'm going to call Copley," Andy explained, "and I'm going to put him on speaker. He can help get you settled if you choose to leave but after that we will sever all contact with you."

She watched Keane fidget a little in his seat, eyes flicking back and forth between her and Nile and the living room. Silently, Nile stalked through the frame to disappear into the living room with Joe and Nicky, leaving Andy alone with Keane. 

"Thought all you immortal people took anyone you could get," Keane finally said once Nile was gone.

"We don't take kindly to being kidnapped, tortured and killed," Andy deadpanned. She pulled her phone out once more, tapping the screen until she was accosted with a burning bright blue light. She typed out Cooley's number, pursing her lip as she let it rang.

"This is Copley," Cooley's voice was pure static, "What can I do for you, Andy?"

Andy held Keane's gaze, "We have a new immortal- he found us this time, so no need for travel plans."

"Are you sure?" Copley asked.

Andy nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it, "He's sitting right in front of me. Keane, say hi."

She let herself smile at Cooley's stutter, "K-Keane? As in Merricks Pharmaceuticals Keane?"

"Survived an explosion and a cracked skull," Andy explained.

"Well, fuck." Andy shook her head at the sentiment, Keane offering nothing but a cold stare as Copley launched into something scientific, but Andy found she had to agree. 

Well fuck indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Nile was not in this as much, she's actually one of my faves in the movie which makes me mad that I didn't give her a bigger part here


End file.
